zombieism
by tinybeatles
Summary: Zombies rule the streets, and all Shinji really knows is to stay alive. "Stay alive", Asuka said, "I don't care if you're immune they will still rip your throat out and I'd like to see you survive that," she said, but it was all wiped from his mind when a particularly cute zombie said "Ikari Shinji, I've been looking far and wide for you." Kawoshin zombie AU.


heyooooooo! this is my first fic for evangelion so im not 100% what i'm doing... anywho! this is an idea i had about a year ago and just decided to start writing because it's october (so scary) and the walking dead season 5 premiered last night ! cool ! also the title is something i came up with last minute and might change (if you have any ideas, tell me!)

i hope i didn't mess anything up too bad. (anybody willing to be a beta would be amazing) enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shinji wasn't really sure when exactly it had happened, but he was sure that it had started after his mom and dad went missing.<p>

He didn't really notice that they were gone though, because ever since they got jobs at the company NERV, they started ignoring his existence and let him live with Misato, his caretaker.

Misato adjusted Shinji's backpack straps one more time before ruffling his hair. "There. Now off to school. I'll see you later, okay?" She grinned at him, and he gave a small smile in return. Giving her a small wave, he turned on his heel and started walking to school.

He walked about a block before he was stopped by Toji and Asuka, who were arguing about whether girls and boys should be allowed to share a gym class or not. They tried to drag him into it, but he brushed them off and fell behind a little, walking next to Kensuke and Mari. Kensuke smiled and waved at Shinji, and Shinji smiled back, returning the wave. Mari ignored them and grinned as she watched Asuka and Toji fight.

They arrived at the school quickly, and they conversed as they started changing their shoes and making sure they looked okay for the day. Shinji silently slipped his shoes on and picked up his bag, heading to his class. He sat in the far back, and laid his head down, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>Shinji was woken up when class started, but wasn't fully functioning until lunch time. He pulled his store-bought bento out of his bag, setting it on his desk. Toji and Kensuke walked over, pulling chairs next to Shinji's desk to make a table. Toji talked wildly, food flying out of his mouth. Shinji gave a small laugh, just nodding along. He turned his head and looked out the window, Toji's talking turning into quiet background noise. He watched as other students ate together, walking around, got attacked, screamed—Wait, what?<p>

Shinji sat up straight, peering out the window. People were getting attacked. People were falling over, there was blood everywhere- what was this, a terrorist attack? People in his classroom screamed and made their ways to the windows to watch the events happen. Shinji was frozen with shock, so much that he didn't hear Asuka slam her way into the room and stomp her way over to him. She pulled on his shoulder, throwing his things into his backpack.

"Asuka, what-"  
>"Don't ask, <em>move<em>." She growled, grabbing his wrist and shoving his backpack into his chest. He pulled it on, hastily making his way out of the room and trailing after her. Mari was already with them, and Toji and Kensuke joined a minute later.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Toji asked, still struggling to get his backpack on as he tried to keep up.

Asuka ignored him, walking as fast as she could around the school. The group made their way down stairs, through halls, around panicking students, and they stopped at a back door.

"We're going to go through this door and we're going to go straight for the gates. We don't stop for _anybody _or any _thing_. If you fall behind, run and pray to catch up. If anybody attacks you, swing your backpack and keep moving. Whatever you do, don't get lost and don't stop moving." Asuka said darkly, glaring around the circle of friends. Everybody exchanged confused looks, but nodded nonetheless.

Asuka swung the door open, and started jogging towards the gates. Shinji followed, looking around while he did so. Classmates, people he knew, were getting attacked at every side. People- kids, teenagers, adults- were attacking them, biting into their flesh and tearing into bone. The students gave inhuman cries, and Shinji shook his head and locked his eyes on Asuka. He tuned everything out and just gave his all on following Asuka.

* * *

><p>They only stopped running when they were on top of some abandoned building a few miles from their school. Shinji dropped his bag to the ground, collapsing on the ground alongside Toji and Kensuke, panting. If those people didn't kill him, the running would. Asuka glared down at them, panting slightly.<p>

"What-"–pant- "-just-"–pant- "-happened?" –another pant. Toji managed to get out, turning his head to look at Asuka, who had leaned against the wall next to a sitting Mari.

Asuka furrowed her brow, glaring over at something. "I'm not really sure. Nothing good. We need to be careful." Toji sighed, turning over and lying on his back.

"What are we going to do?" Shinji muttered. Asuka scoffed.

"We're going to stay alive."


End file.
